A Rotten Apology
by forkedrosesofred
Summary: Sportacus spanks Robbie. Contains non-sexual spanking of an adult. Please no hate comments, thanks.
1. Chapter 1

Sportacus watched as "Lazycus" stumbled away in the defective shoes, his feet flying every which way. The man had caused some real trouble with his antics, but before Sportacus could chase after him he had fled the scene exceptionally fast considering he had no control of his feet. Stephanie ran up to Sportacus with the real shoes and cleaned them off for him, a happy grin on her face as usual. But despite everything working out in the end, Sportacus couldn't shake the feeling of disapproval he felt in the villians actions. He couldn't do anything now to confront the man about his behaviour, but he decided that when the day was done, he would have a very long talk with Robbie.

It wasn't until the sun set that Sportacus finally had time to think about how he would handle the situation. The rest of the day had been filled with saving the reckless kids left and right, making it nearly impossible for him to have a moment to himself. But now that he was in his ship alone, he replayed the days events as he chopped up some sports fruit for his dinner. He certainly couldn't allow the man's misdeeds to go unnoticed, but at the same time he was very unsure of how to confront an adult about bad behavior. With children it was easy, a stern look and mild scolding if it was necessary usually took care of any behavioral issues, but an adult? Surely if he talked to Robbie he would see the error of his ways and start behaving with conduct more fitted for an adult.

Just then, his crystal began flashing and he jumped into action, practically flying down the rope to help whoever was in trouble but it was dark already and everybody had already gone inside, most of the kids having alread been put to bed. Sportacus heard a small shriek come from above him and looked up to see Robbie clinging for dear life to a branch up high in a tree. "Robbie! Are you alright?" His only response was a small whimper, one of which Robbie sincerely hoped Sportacus hadn't heard. "How did you get up there?"

Robbie took in a deep breath and explained quickly, "the shoes." Sportacus nodded in understanding, realizing that the remote controlled shoes must have caused poor Robbie to jump up into the tree somehow. It appeared that Robbie had taken the shoes off once he was up high in the tree, as they were strewn across the ground at the base of the trunk.

Sportacus held his arms open and outstretched towards Robbie, "I will catch you," he assured, but Robbie simply shook his head, refusing to let go of the branch. Sportacus gave a small smile and stepped closer, fully prepared to catch the man. There was a long silence of Sportacus reassuringly gesturing for him to let go, and Robbie looking away and scoffing, before finally Robbie gave in and let go of the branch. He fell like a rock but Sportacus was there to catch him just as he promised. "There, that wasn't so bad was it?" He placed the man on his feet and Robbie scrambled away, his face red with embarassment. As he turned to run, Sportacus caught his arm with a vice like grip. "Wait, I need to speak with you, Robbie."

"Yes thank you Sportakook," he turned to leave again but the hero was having none of it.

"No, no, I need to speak with you about what you did today." Robbie's face fell at the mention of his failed plan and he tried to tug his arm away but Sportacus' grip was unmoving. "I want to know what you were thinking when you switched my shoes."

"It was just a joke you crazy elf," Robbie sneered, frustrated that the man wouldn't release his arm.

"I understand you were just having fun but you must understand that stunts like that effect everyone around you. You could have hurt someone today with the shoes. I almost kicked the mayor and that's dangerous." Robbie yanked away again, making Sportacus hold tighter. "Robbie I am trying to have a conversation with you. Please listen."

Robbie huffed and tugged again, shouting "Let go of me Sportahoof!" The elf's expression turned to one of mild annoyance and he released the man's arm, causing Robbie to tumble back slightly.

"Surely you understand that you can't put people in danger?" there was a hint of hopefullness in Sportacus' voice; he was sure that Robbie was capable of behaving like an adult.

"Yeah yeah, whatever," Robbie sneered, turning away and stomping back home.

Robbie's rude response caught Sportacus off guard and he caught the taller man by his bicep again, a firm expression on his face. "If I catch you putting people in danger again, Robbie, we will be having an entirely different conversation." Robbie stared back at the other man and immediately brushed off his warning, leaving as soon as the other man let go of his arm.

Sportacus watched Robbie walk away, worried about whether or not he had actually made his message clear. What would he do if Robbie did pull another stunt? Could he talk to him again or would it be just as useless as this conversation had been? He sighed and went back to his ship, hoping that the man would realize he was in the wrong without Sportacus having to use harsher methods. What else could he do besides talk to the man? Lock him up? Ground him? He laughed at the thought of grounding Robbie Rotten, imagining the man upset over not being allowed to eat cake. Then again, perhaps it would do Robbie some good to have someone show they cared about him.


	2. Chapter 2

Sportacus had decided to investigate the matter of Robbie Rotten further when he had a quiet day. The kids were playing outside and being smart about it for once without the need of a hero to save them. He talked to everyone he could think of about Robbie, from the kids' parents to the mayor, and still he couldn't quite come up with any useful information. Nobody knew if Robbie had a family, if he'd had parents, or where the man came from. Had he just shown up one day? Nobody knew.

It made Sportacus sad to think about, of having no parents to tell you right from wrong, to guide and love you, and to care for you when you were sick. The man may not have had any of that, which would explain why he behaved so badly. Perhaps it was time he talked to Robbie and got his side of things, though he doubted the man would be willing to tell him any personal information. Couldn't he see that he only wanted to be friends? But Robbie was definitely in need of a scolding, that much he knew for sure. That day Robbie had done some pretty bad things, making a fake crystal when he knew where the real one was and putting so many people in danger.

It could have caused some serious harm to the citizens of Lazy Town, including Robbie. What would have happened if he had been in danger? The hero wouldn't have known without his crystal and he could've been badly injured with nobody there to help him. Sportacus huffed as he tried to calm himself down. It was as though Robbie had no sense of self control and well being. He was pacing the town now, searching for the rotten man, hoping he hadn't quite escaped just yet. Just as luck would have it, he spotted Robbie running towards a pipe sticking up out of the ground and Sportacus sprinted after him, just as Robbie was beginning to climb the ladder.

"Robbie!" Sportacus yelled, trying to get the man's attention.

Robbie turned to see him and a look of shock and fear replaced his usual frown. He quickly got up to the top of the ladder and was trying to open the lid to the pipe when Sportacus grabbed the back of the man's coat, causing him to tumble backwards, hands flying out to catch himself, causing him to land with a thud over the hero's shoulder. Sportacus held him in place with ease and began walking back towards the nearest bench. "Let me down you ridiculous elf!" Robbie pounded his fists into the hero's back, but it made no difference.

"I need to talk to you, Robbie," was Sportacus' reply as he set the tall man down in front of him. "What you did today was very naughty." Robbie had opened his mouth to protest but found he was suddenly speachless when he heard that last word. A deep blush crept up his face to his ears and he gulped. Suddenly he didn't feel quite so "rotten," but rather like a small child being scolded. He didn't think he could win this argument feeling the way he did now. He visibly deflated and instead looked up at the other man with lost eyes. Did Sportacus want to yell at him now? "Why did you give me a fake crystal today?"

Robbie looked away, finding the end of his jacket very fascinating and began picking at it. "I don't know," was all he could manage.

Sportacus stared at the man before him in shock. It was like a physical change had come over him, like he had suddenly reverted into a child instead of the shouting and protesting man he'd been arguing with only moments before. "Robbie, look at me." The taller man looked up at him and Sportacus crossed his arms, ready to deliver the long lecture he'd prepared. "You did something very bad today, and I want to know why. You knew better then to put others in danger, yet you did it anyways. Why?"

Robbie looked back down at his feet, averting his eyes from the hero's intimidating stare. "Because I'm rotten?"

"No, you aren't rotten. You know better then to behave like this, Robbie." There was a long pause between the two and Sportacus made up his mind right then and there. He knew now by the way Robbie acted that the man hadn't been loved or cared for as a child. It broke his heart to think about it but he knew it wasn't too late to try to reverse some of the damage already done. He knew there was still some good in Robbie, even if Robbie thought there wasn't. "Didn't your parents ever teach you not to lie?" There was another long silence between the two and Sportacus put a hand on Robbie's shoulder, trying to comfort the other man.

Robbie jerked away immediately, suddenly coming back to his senses and pushing the shorter man away. "Leave me alone!"

"Robbie please, we need to talk," Sportacus walked towards Robbie but he sprinted away, evading the situation and fleeing back to his cave-like home. "Robbie!" Sportacus chased after him, catching up easily and grabbing the man around his middle, lifting him up in an attempt to calm the villian down. "Why can't you see that I am only trying to help you, Robbie?"

"Let go of me!" Robbie kicked the elf in the shin, causing Sportacus to loosen his grip, giving Robbie an opportunity to escape again.

"Robbie!" This time Robbie actually froze, a sudden shiver going down his spine at the tone the hero took. His voice was stern and unhappy and it made him afraid to look back to see the dissappointment and anger that was probably on the elf's face. A hand grabbed the villain's ear, taking him by surprise, and led him back towards the park bench they had previously occupied. With a swift move, Sportacus sat down on the bench and pulled a stunned Robbie over his lap, releasing his ear and tucking him against his hip, a firm grip around his waist. Robbie lied across the hero's lap completely shocked, his muscles stiff and mind racing. "Are you comfortable, Robbie?" Sportacus' voice was calm again, as he genuinely cared about the man's comfort. He hadn't meant to be harsh with him but this was the only way the villian would listen to him.

It took a minute for Robbie to process what was happening, to realize that he was infact over the hero's knees, and that said hero was asking him if he was comfortable. Comfortable? Why would it even matter if he was comfortable? "L-let me up!" He wished the crack in his voice hadn't been so obvious but it was clear he was panicking. Robbie regained composure and tried to roll off the hero's lap, but a strong arm held him firmly in place. He tried kicking his legs, but it did nothing. He didn't dare look up at Sportacus, he felt humiliated beyond belief to be in his current position.

"I'm sorry Robbie, but I think your behavior calls for some serious adjustment, and since we can't have a conversation without you running away, I'll just have to keep you here over my lap so you don't try to run off again." Robbie grunted and tried to wiggle around but the hero's hold on him was so tight he could hardly move. "Now, do you think we can talk about what happened today?" Robbie nodded his head quietly and the hero smiled at his compliance. "Good, now I want to hear your side of the story, Robbie."

Robbie grimaced knowing that Sportacus wasn't going to be pleased with his answer. But the hero wouldn't know any different, so maybe he could just lie to get out of it. "I thought I found your crystal, so I gave it to you. There, Sportakook, now will you let me be on my way?" His voice was high and his face felt like it was heating up, a strange warmth spreading through his chest at being in such close contact to another person.

Robbie felt the hero's hand leave his leg. "I really didn't want to do this," Sportacus sighed, and Robbie heard a swooshing sound before feeling a hot stinging slap on his backside.

"A-ahh! W-what was that!?" Robbie felt an intense pain spread through his skin and struggled, trying to break free of the hold.

"I want the truth, Robbie, no more lying. Will you tell me the truth?"

Robbie beat his fists against the man's leg until finally giving up when he got no reaction. "I told you, I found your damned crystal and returned it to you! It's not my fault you can't tell your real crystal from a fake one!" Robbie tensed, hoping the hero believed him, when he felt the hand lift off his backside and land swiftly again, causing an even worse pain to shoot through his rear. He yelped and his legs kicked up, when suddenly another smack landed, and then another, and he shrieked. "Wha- stop! Stop!"

Sportacus' hand stopped mid swing and he looked down at Robbie. "Are you going to be honest now?"

Robbie bit his lip and looked down at the grass under the bench. "Ok, I heard you lost your crystal and I made a fake one so I could get a wish." Sportacus put his hand down on the villain's back, smiling at him.

"Good, I knew you would tell the truth." Robbie let out a sigh of relief and went to get up when Sportacus pushed him back down. "I am happy you were honest Robbie, but that does not change the fact that you lied many times, and put others in danger." With that, Sportacus raised his hand and landed a hard blow on the villain's unsuspecting backside, causing the man to gasp and scramble to get away. Sportacus continued landing blows, all the while Robbie kicked and struggled, pushing against the man's thigh to get up and kicking his legs frantically. He kicked so high that he almost hit the elf in the head, but Sportacus caught his leg and lowered it down. "That was close, Robbie. I know you can't help but kick but I would rather not get hit in the head." Sportacus raised his leg and tucked both of Robbie's legs under his own, trapping the man and forcing him over just one knee.

"No! Sportacus, please!" Robbie was frantically wiggling and struggling, trying to get his legs free but failing as the other man was so much stronger then him.

"Robbie, you're fine," Sportacus cooed, patting the man on the back. "A little spanking never killed anyone."

"A.. A spanking?" Robbie was perplexed, he didn't know this word.

"Yes. Have you never been spanked before, Robbie?" Robbie shook his head no. Sportacus felt a pain in his heart knowing that the man had probably never been so much as scolded before. Nobody had ever been there to tell the child no, or to tell him they cared enough to correct his behavior. Well, that ended now. Sportacus was going to make sure Robbie knew he was cared for whether the villain asked for it or not. Everybody deserved to have someone they knew cared about them, and Sportacus would just have to be Robbie's someone. "Well, Robbie, a spanking is something that parents do to their children when they've been very bad. It's something you earn when you've been very naughty and need to be corrected."

"B-but I'm not a child! You're not my parent!" Robbie's struggling began again, trying in vain to get away from the unmovable force holding him in place. A smack landed on his backside and Robbie screamed, more out of frustration then pain. He was holding onto the man's thigh for support, his other arm wrapped around the hero's leg so he was somewhat balanced. The elf continued smacking his backside, now in a rhythm and Robbie could do nothing more then to try to stay balanced on his thigh and grumble about how much he hated this.

Smack after smack landed, each seemingly harder then the last, but Robbie stayed still and quiet, determined to be stubborn. He could feel heat growing on his backside, but bit his lip and clenched his muscles, his whole body tense and angry. The stupid hero was treating him like a child, and it infuriated the villain that he could do nothing to stop it. Sportacus had been spanking the villian for a few minutes when he realized that he simply wasn't getting through to him like he'd hoped. Unfortunately, it seemed that Robbie would really need to feel it for this to kick in, so Sportacus sighed and stopped the punishment to reach under the man and undo his belt buckle.

Of course this made Robbie panic and he bucked wildly, making it very difficult for the elf to undo his pants, but eventually Sportacus was able to unbutton and unzip the pants enough that he pulled them down to the man's knees. Robbie was trembling and his face was a deep shade of red knowing that Sportacus had full view of his underpants but he refused to make a sound, instead swallowing the thick lump in his throat and tensing even more. "I'm sorry Robbie, but I need to make sure you understand that what you did today was wrong." Sportacus readjusted Robbie on his knee, pulling him in closer, and began the spanking again, making sure to hit the man's soft sit spots.

Robbie hissed and wiggled his hips, but still refused to make any sounds, clenching his fists and grabbing the fabric of the hero's pants tightly. The smacks landed over and over again until finally he made an exasperated grunt, unable to take anymore. Sportacus, understanding what his grunt meant, lowerd his knee and began smacking in the usual areas instead, his hand big enough to cover Robbie's entire backside.

As he continued the punishment, Sportacus began asking questions. "Robbie, will you answer me now?" Robbie groaned but nodded his head. He could feel the pain in his backside quickly becoming unbarable and he didn't know how much longer the hero planned on doing this. "Good. I will ask you again, did your parents teach you not to lie?"

Robbie felt another lump in his throat when the hero mentioned his parents. He'd been an orphan for a long time, and the world hadn't treated him very kindly, but he wasn't about to tell Sportakook that! "No," was all he answered.

"No? You mean your parents never taught you life lessons, never took care of you?"

"No, ugh-It's hard to answer when you're hitting me!"

Sportacus laughed but continued raining down smacks. "I am not hitting you Robbie, I'm spanking you. There is a very big difference. Now, about your parents. I'm so sorry that your parents neglected you, Robbie, but I-"

"They didn't neglect me!" Robbie slammed his fists against the hero's leg in frustration.

"Oh? Well why don't you tell me what happened then?" Sportacus stopped for the moment and rested his hand on the man's thigh.

Robbie realized the hole he'd dug himself into and shut his mouth, an angry scowl sketched across his sharp features while a blush crept up his face at having Sportacus's hand on his thigh.

Robbie was shocked that Sportacus had actually stopped, but he isntantly turned angry again as he tried to kick and struggle. "Let me up!"

A hard slap landed and Robbie let out a cry; it really did hurt now. "Are you going to answer me?" Sportacus' voice was stern but still soft, just the right mixture of caring friend and stern parent.

Robbie felt tears beginning to form in his eyes but he blinked them away. "I- I can't. I don't want to talk about my parents!"

"Ok Robbie, I can see it hurts to talk about them. But I do want you to know why you are getting this spanking. Can you tell me why?"

Robbie snivled, his nose was starting to run a bit. "I... I don't know. Because I'm bad?"

"No, no Robbie you aren't bad," Sportacus rubbed a small circle on the man's back and it was oddly very soothing. "You may have done some bad things but that does not make you bad. You are only being punished for lying and being reckless."

Robbie nodded his head, "ok." Sportacus smiled again at the man; he was beginning to accept his punishment for bad behavior, and he hoped that Robbie would really understand that he only did this because he cared about his well being.

"So you understand that what you did was wrong?" Sportacus knew this was the man's first ever spanking but he also knew that the villain would probably get himself into even more trouble in the future, so he decided to go easy on Robbie. Besides, he would probably be getting a lot more of these in the future, anyways.

"Yes."

"Good, I'm very proud of you, Robbie." Sportacus pulled the man's pants back up and released his grip on the villain, who shot up immediately and began walking backwards. Robbie's pants fell and caught his legs, making him trip backwards in his attempt to run away and he fell hard on his backside, tears springing to his eyes. Sportacus was quick on his feet, immediately pulling him back up and into a hug. "There, you're ok."

Robbie froze for a moment in the sudden embrace, unsure of what to do. The warmth of the man's arms around him felt safe and welcoming but he was still mad at him for punishing him. He broke away from the hug and bent to grab his pants, quickly zipping and buttoning them. There was a long awkward pause between the two and Sportacus gave him a sympathetic look.

"Robbie, I want you to know that I do care about you. But next time I won't go so easy on you, so don't go causing trouble," he lectured, wagging his finger at him like he was scolding a dog.

"Next time!?" Robbie looked appaled.

Sportacus laughed, a warm smile on his face. "Do you think you can behave?"

"What does that matter!?" Robbie stomped his foot, now absolutely fuming. "I'm not a child, you overgrown elf!" His eyes were glassy now as the tears were swelling again. He was getting really mad and he didn't know how to control or process his emotions.

Sportacus put his hands on his hips and gave Robbie a stern look. "Do I need to put you back over my knee?"

Robbie looked horrified at the question but he snapped his mouth shut, shaking his head and looking down. "No."

"Robbie, there is no reason to be so mad. If you are angry or feel hurt, I want you to talk to me. Will you?"

"Ok..."

"Good," Sportacus smiled and began walking with Robbie towards his home. "Now let's get you home so you can have a good nights rest." He saw Robbie down the pipe to make sure he got there without complication and turned to go home himself, when he heard Robbie's voice from behind him and turned to look.

"Sportacus?... I want to say that... I'm sorry." Robbie looked apologetically at Sportacus who could hardly believe his eyes.

He smiled ear to ear and replied, "You're forgiven."


End file.
